1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to roofs, whose skin is in heat exchange with a fluid heat carrier and is capable of absorbing solar heat, and also of releasing excess heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar collectors have an unfavorable appearance, also from the architectural point of view--due to their technical design and are endangered by hail and shocks. Furthermore they do not comply with the fire protection standards of most countries. Since solar collectors are mainly restricted to rectangular elements, additional tiles are required for remaining uncovered areas. If a heat pump is to be installed between the heat absorbing solar collector and the heat-releasing heating element, it is impossible to utilize covered solar collectors, since they are not capable of absorbing heat from the ambient air. If in summer excess heat of an air conditioner is to be radiated by the roof, this is not possible with solar collectors, since the transparent covers prevent heat release.